


Throne For A Sorcerer

by Lunix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blink & You'll Miss It Gwaine/Percival, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Omega Verse, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunix/pseuds/Lunix
Summary: There's something filthy about using Arthur's throne as a place to debauch the king himself. Merlin may have ulterior motives, but he enjoys it all the same.





	Throne For A Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Kinktober! Part of a collection I'm doing with Macabre74, all set in an omegaverse. Some more overt than others, various pairings/fandoms. I've done a combination of two, as the fic went somewhere different than I planned.
> 
> Kinks: public, biting.

“Do _this_ , Merlin. Do _that_ , Merlin. Do you ever get tired of-“

Merlin’s words caught in his throat, a low moan erupting from his ruby red lips, swollen from biting. He narrowed his eyes at Arthur, who grinned back at him, crown lopsided on his golden hair. His king pressed thumbs into Merlin’s hips, urging him to continue riding his cock.

“Are you really asking me if I get tired of ordering you around?” he laughed, and Merlin melted for a moment. When Arthur laughed, he imagined that flowers started to bloom out in the castle square. It was done with abandon and crinkles next to his cornflower eyes. He moved to place an arm around Arthur’s neck, fingers trailing through the locks curled at the back. His other hand plucked the crown from his head, placing it on his own.

“I’d make an excellent king,” he informed, before he gripped Arthur’s shoulder to steady himself, thighs trembling slightly as he lifted himself again. He squeezed around Arthur’s cock deliberately, enjoying the shudder that he felt go through his body. He hissed as teeth sank into the flesh just above his collarbone. He was littered with bites, marks painting his skin. Arthur was such a toothy lover, at times. All the time, really.

It wasn’t the first time they’d used the throne for such activities, but it was the first time they hadn’t posted guards outside or locked the door by magic.

***

_”What if someone comes in and sees us?”_

_”You’re the king, but most importantly, my alpha. No one can tell you off, clotpole.”_

_”You can’t speak to me like that!”_

***

He shifted, leaning forward against Arthur’s clothed chest, lips finding his throat to kiss and lick the slight salt that had gathered there. Arthur’s hands slid from his hips around to his ass, pressing imprints into the skin.

“You continue to surprise me, Merlin,” he said, feet finding purchase on the floor so he could fuck upwards, taking more of the control now. There was only so long he could let his sorcerer tease him, after all.

“I try,” Merlin groaned, grip around him tightening. “Fuck, Arthur!” He keened softly, panting into the crook of his neck and trembling. He missed the way Arthur grinned once more, but he couldn’t ignore the sudden pain in his shoulder as he was bitten again. He yelped loudly, as it had almost broken skin.

***

_”Is there a reason you insist on leaving me like a teenage girl with her first boyfriend?”_

_”I have a reason for everything, Merlin, don’t be ridiculous.”_

_”Oh? Don’t hold back, then. What is it? Do you like trying to embarrass me at state dinners? Or are you just sharpening your teeth?”_

_”I like everyone to know you’re mine.”_

***

The door burst open and Gwaine came rushing in, sword drawn with Percival close behind him.

“Sire! We heard yells, we-“ He cut off abruptly with a choked sound, cheeks flushing crimson. Percival was less vocal, just staring at the pair on the throne.

Merlin glanced over his own shoulder, looking thoroughly debauched.

“Everything’s fine! On your way!” Arthur barked, twisting a little to try and shield Merlin from view. All it resulted in was another round of whines as Merlin wriggled on his cock, stretched hole completely visible to the knights.

Percival was the first one to recover, fingers wrapping around Gwaine’s wrist and forcibly dragging him out of the throne room, wooden doors booming shut behind them. For a moment, there was silence, before Merlin began to laugh.

***

_”Give Gwaine and Percival the castle patrol, won’t you?”_

_”You know they’ll think you’re being hurt. Far too protective over you.”_

_”Good. They’ve been dancing around each other for weeks, and Gwaine keeps grumbling to me.”_

_”You’re a fiend, Merlin.”_

_”Shut up, and go tell them. I’ll meet you in there.”_


End file.
